WIXOSS Player's Guide
This wiki page is currently under construction. This wiki page could use some help. This wiki page's contents may have an informal tone. Maybe you're here because you've watched the WIXOSS anime and want to know more about the card game. Maybe you're here because you're a TCG fan and want to try another new thing out. Maybe you're here for the moé designs (aren't we all). In any of these cases, you've come to the right place. __TOC__ What is WIXOSS? WIXOSS is a trading card game in which you control a LRIG. During a game, you grow your LRIG into more powerful forms, and summon SIGNI to fight for you. The object of the game is to crush all seven of your opponent's life cloth, and make a final attack to win the game. However, to defend against enemy attacks, players can put SIGNI in the way of enemy SIGNI and use ARTS and Guards to defend themselves, and when damaged, players can use Life Burst effects to make a comeback. In WIXOSS, there are 27 playable LRIGs, each sorted into one of five colors: white, red, blue, green, and black. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses, partially determined by its color. Compared to other card games, WIXOSS: *Is very skill-based. You have to make complex decisions throughout the entire game, including how to maximize your resources' impact and when to use your ARTS (which are a precious limited resource). There is also very little randomness; the fact that you draw two cards every turn, the constant accessibility of ARTS, and the high amount of draw and search effects mean that luck of the draw is very rarely a factor. *Has a lot of back-and-forth. One player securing an early advantage and staying ahead the entire match rarely happens due to the high amount of comeback mechanics. Due to Life Bursts and banished SIGNI going to the ener zone, executing a powerful play means that your opponent has that much more resources on their next turn. The harder you hit, the more resources they have to counterattack with. *Allows for plenty of deck-building options. While most decks primarily run cards of a certain color and class, there is enough flexibility allowed by Multi Ener and the aforementioned lack in draw randomness so that weird tech choices are perfectly usable. *Unusual playstyles, like keeping your LRIG at level 2 the entire game, are encouraged rather than discouraged. There are plenty of opportunities for creativity. *Has little power creep. New stuff can outshine older stuff, but it's not mandatory to use new cards to stay competitive. *Has cute girls. WIXOSS communities Before you get into this game, you're gonna need to find people who will show you the ropes. Obviously, I am one of them, but I can't be the only one. There are plenty of people out there experienced in the game who can give you advice about decks and rules, respond to requests for games, or make memes. The most prominent English-speaking WIXOSS community, as far as I know, is the Discord server. It's active and has plenty of WIXOSS players. This wiki is also a community in the loosest sense, in that there is a small group of people who frequently post comments on the wiki; however, it's hard to get them together for any consistent discussion. Still, there are people here, and any questions on rulings will be answered. There is also a subreddit, but it's inactive; no one keeps an eye on it except me. But it exists. Learning the game Once you've met up with someone from one of the above communities, it's time for you to finally learn the game. This wiki has pages about basic game flow, located at Gameplay, as well as info about the colors, LRIGs, game zones, and card types, but the best way to learn the game is by doing. After asking someone to teach you how to play, you should head to WEBXOSS. Since WEBXOSS automates the rules and card effects, it's the best place for learning the game, although since it's far behind on card sets, it's not the best place to play present-day competitive WIXOSS. Get in a lobby, note that the default deck is "WHITE_HOPE", and start a game. (If you want, you can find another starter deck, go to WEBXOSS's deckbuilder, and play that instead. White Hope is fine for figuring out the rules, though.) Play a few games to get used to the rules, and once you feel comfortable enough with the game rules, you can start deciding what LRIG you want to play. Choose Your LRIG The primary division between decks in WIXOSS—analogous to color in Magic: the Gathering or clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard—is the LRIG. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. White White LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense, but lean towards defense. They focus on effects that search for SIGNI, allowing them a degree of field consistency, and have many abilities that stop attacks. *Tama: *Remember: *Tawil: *Sashe: *Yuki: *Dona: Red Red LRIGs are aggressive and aim to quickly crush the enemy's life cloth. *Hanayo: *Yuzuki: *Tama: *Ril: *Carnival: *Layla: Blue Blue LRIGs are defensive and focus on draw, hand control, and spell manipulation. *Piruluk: *Eldora: *Milulun: *Aya: Green Green LRIGs vary between offense and defense, but focus on overpowering the opponent's SIGNI with larger SIGNI, as well as accumulating cards in the ener zone, the game's mana equivalent. *Midoriko: *Anne: *Aiyai: *Mel: *Mama: Black Black LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense. They focus on removing enemy SIGNI and manipulating the trash, the game's discard pile equivalent. *Ulith: *Umr: *Iona: *Myuu: *Alfou: SMOrc *Hanare: *Nanashi: *Guzuko: How to Build a Deck How to Start Playing WEBXOSS *Automatic card movement and rule enforcement *Best for learning the game *Multiple languages *Only goes up to WX-16 Decided Selector Cockatrice *Manual card movement *Requires downloading *Has all sets and is currently actively updated TradeCardsOnline *Manual card movement *No downloading needed, just registration *No one plays there *Goes up to WX-18 Conflated Selector. Can be updated, but isn't because no one plays there Buying IRL cards * Advanced tips A few notes: *At the start of the game, swap every spell and level 3 and 4 SIGNI in your hand out so that you can draw early-game SIGNI. If you don't already have two level 1 SIGNI, swap out the level 2 SIGNI as well. *Attacking SIGNI is not always the best decision. The purpose of attacking SIGNI is to reduce the opponent's hand and field, but in a game like WIXOSS where resources can be regenerated quickly, this isn't as impactful as it seems. Furthermore, attacking your opponent's SIGNI gives them ener, which gives them more opportunities to use ARTS and abilities. * Metagame Category:Browse